1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle assembly and more particularly to easing assembly of a support platform for a vehicle battery plant located outside the longitudinal frame rails of a vehicle""s chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames for vehicles such as delivery trucks generally include a pair of longitudinally extending side rails or frame rails. Such rails are constructed of substantial C-shaped steel beams and are oriented so that the C is closed toward the exterior of the vehicle and open to each other. The frame rails are rigidly positioned in parallel to one another by a series of cross members and provide a narrow protected space between the rails. Many components have traditionally been hung from the rails toward the outside edge of the vehicle, including fuel tanks.
Placement of the bulky and heavy battery plants required for a hybrid diesel/electric truck on the truck should be done in a way which does not raise, and preferably lowers, the center of gravity of the vehicle. Access to the batteries for maintenance and replacement should be limited to as little an extent as reasonably feasible. The increased complexity of such vehicles, with provision for fuel tanks, a diesel engine, conventional drive train, electrical generation and drive elements, control units, and power conversion features places space on the vehicle at a premium. As a result, battery plants have been located low on the chassis, and supported outside of the chassis frame rails. It is an object of the invention to ease the assembly and improve the alignment of such a battery support platform.
The present invention provides an intermediate product through which assembly of a battery and accessory support for use on a vehicle, particularly a hybrid diesel/electric truck, is eased. Such a truck has a frame comprising a pair of longitudinally extending frame rails. The support includes a plurality of cross support members, each cross support member comprising an open channel rail. The cross support members are positioned under the frame rails and are oriented in parallel with respect to one another and perpendicular to the frame rails. For each cross support member there is a pair of vertical braces extending upwardly from the cross support member. Each pair of vertical braces is mutually spaced on its respective cross support member to bracket snugly the pair of longitudinally extending frame rails, and each vertical brace is attached to one of the frame rails to support the battery and accessory support. A cross tie alignment tool is positioned across the ends of cross support members to force the parallel orientation of the cross support members during assembly. The alignment members each have a plurality of spaced protrusions for engaging the cross support members.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.